


One For The Road

by felictsmoak



Series: There's a Light That Never Goes Out [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Romance, olicity - Freeform, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember you being a little drunk." she makes a pause, "I can't quite remember me being a lot of drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batmanisatomboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanisatomboy/gifts).



It was a bit of a surprise at first. Felicity was drunk the night before. They went out for a few drinks after long 6 hours of driving.

They were tired and stopped at the first place they saw, a cheap motel by the road. It wasn't the worst, though. The mattress and pillows were soft, just the way they liked. There was a pool. A safe place to park the Porsche. The ventilation system inside the room could fine-control the temperature. Although without the bed it would seem quite cavernous, they fit in just fine.

 _"Bed? Check. OK bathroom? Check. Decorated in grandma beige and flowers? Check. Smells a little of bleach? Check. Aged furniture? Of course. Clean bedding? Probably. I think I'll cover the pillow with a towel just in case."_ she said, walking around the place.

Oliver threw himself, with his entire body weight, on the bed. _"It's comfortable for one night."_ he said and looked at her, _"We'll be fine."_

 _"As long as we're together."_ Felicity smiled at him, stealing from him an agreeable smirk. _"You know what? I think we should celebrate tonight. Go out, do some dancing, maybe a few shots...We deserve it."_ she enthusiastically suggested.

 _"I know a place for drinks in Coast City. We're about half an hour from there."_ Oliver added, making his way to sit on the bed.

Of course there were better places to stay in Coast City than a cheap motel by the road, but they decided to be a bit spontaneous and just go with it.

And so they drove to Coast City. It wasn't late, it was dinner-time late. They stopped in a building where the rooftop bar took place.

It had a beautiful view of the city. The moon was already showing, it seemed brighter that day.

 _"It's beautiful here."_ Felicity said.

 _"It is."_ Oliver replied without looking at it, _"I can see the city lights reflecting in your eyes."_

The night officially started when Oliver asked for two cocktails.

They've been drinking for a good half an hour by now, and Felicity was more than ready to start some action, which brought them right to this moment, in the middle of the dance floor.

Although there wasn't many people there, neither of them seemed to care about the other people in the room, all that really mattered was Oliver's hands in Felicity's hips, and her waist moving with the bit of the music. He wasn't really used to this kind of scenery, not anymore. But he made an effort, for Felicity, and for himself, letting his guard down and simply enjoying the time.

They lost themselves for a while, rubbing into each other and making it harder to concentrate properly on their surroundings. They were having fun, and acting like they were supposed to, young and free. And by the time they stopped dancing, almost half an hour later, they were both sweaty and hot and bothered.

They sat down and enjoyed one more round of tequila. And another round of cocktail. Oliver eventually decided to stop after the third round. But Felicity kept going. She tasted almost every kind of gin, whiskey and rum they had there. Seeing how his girlfriend was committed to have a good time, he didn't stop her.

Oliver helped her get into the car and headed back to the motel.

He helped her stand, and held her up when she groaned and rested her head against his shoulder, the room no doubt was spinning for her. Felicity insisted on, at least, gargling with mouthwash, and then with Oliver's assistance she gets into her pajamas and climbs into bed. He cleared up a few things around the room before getting undressed and turning out the lights.

She moved into his space, into the curve of his shoulder, and rested her head on his chest. Oliver could instantly feel her relax.

Felicity looked up at him and gave him a weary smile, _"Love you."_ she whispers.

He pressed a warm kiss to the top of her head, _"Love you too. Now let's get some sleep."_

_*_

She got drunk, apparently. And now she's hungover.

Oliver sat on the bed, shirtless and only wearing his pajama bottom, looking at a half-awake Felicity, _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"You probably should've stopped me."_ she jokes, finally opening her eyes. _"I remember you being a little drunk."_ she makes a pause, _"I can't quite remember me being a lot of drunk."_

 _"Yeah...You were a lot of drunk indeed."_ he said playfully, making fun of her.

Felicity was worried, she couldn't remember a thing that happened after the 8th glass of vodka.

 _"Hey, what don't I remember?"_ she asked.

 _"Besides the 'you know what rhymes with drunk? Sex' thing you said to me last night? Some other interesting things that I should keep to myself for now."_   Oliver replied with a smirk, trying hard to hold his laughter.

Her face turned red. _"Well, they say drunk people always tell the truth."_ , she buried her face into the pillow _"Did it rhyme though?"_

Oliver chuckled _"What do you think? Of course not. You were too drunk."_


End file.
